


bleeding colors into gray

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: prompt: soulmate au where you can't see color till you've touched your soulmate? (I admire your work for this ship and thank you so much for writing all these prompts!!)





	

Shiro is almost 14 when Keith comes to live with them. 

 

He’s in his room reading comics instead of doing his homework when he hears his dad calling him downstairs. His eyes immediately, guiltily, dart to his homework and wonders how his dad knows he’s procrastinating.

 

With a sigh, he throws the paperback down on his bed and ambles downstairs as noisily as he can. Shiro catches sight of his mom kneeling in front of the sofa and wonders if they’ve got company. He glances down at his ratty tee with the dried mustard stain on it and wonders if he ought to go change.

 

“Ah Takashi!” His dad calls out, “We’d like you to meet someone.”

 

So much for his shirt. Shiro hopes he’s not about to meet anyone particularly important. 

 

He steps into the living room, polite smile on in anticipation of meeting one of his dad’s business partners or friends. But instead, Shiro’s eyes land on the sullen looking 11 year old sitting on the couch. 

 

Confused, Shiro’s eyes go to his dad, then his mom. Who is this kid? His mom murmurs something to the kid, gentle as a feathers touch, before gesturing at Shiro, “Come help me in the kitchen.”

 

Shiro glances at the kid, feels himself freeze at the angry glare he finds himself being subjected to. It’s only when his dad gently nudges him that Shiro remembers that he’s supposed to be helping his mom. 

 

Hurrying into the kitchen, Shiro hisses, “Who the hell is that?” as soon as the door is closed.

 

“Language. And he’s Keith,” his mother pulls a jug of lemonade out of the fridge and gestures at him to pull a tray out as she starts pouring the pale grey liquid into the glasses sitting on the counter. 

 

Shiro obediently moves to pull a tray out, “Why’s he here?”

 

She sighs deeply, “Do you remember your dad saying one of his business friends died?”

 

“In a freak accident? Yeah.”

 

The tray clatters as he places it on the counter next to the glasses. His mother's voice lowers, like she's worried about being overheard, “Keith is their son. He doesn’t have any other family to take him in and if your dad hadn’t talked to some people, he’d have gone into foster care.”

 

Shiro feels a chill descend upon him and suddenly understands the glare. Keith knows that he’s being told the truth of his situation. 

 

“He’s going to stay with us?”

 

His mom nods, transferring the last glass onto the tray before turning back to the fridge, “Yes. I’ve already cleaned up the room next to yours. Maybe tomorrow you can help Keith settle in?”

 

Shiro nods even though he privately feels that Keith  _may not_  appreciate the help. He’s got the gut feeling that Keith’s going to see it as pity and rebuke his offer. Still… he’ll try.

 

“Shoot. I forgot to make the sandwiches. Shiro, can you take the drinks out while I make them now?”

 

“Sure.” 

 

After taking a second to brace himself, Shiro steps back into the living room. His dad is talking quietly with Keith. Something about staying here until he feels ready to go to school.

 

“You’ll be going to the same school as Takashi,” his dad is saying. “So you’ll have someone to show you around.”

 

Keith is still frowning, less angrily than before though. His voice is lower and softer than Shiro expected as well, “Who’s Takashi?”

 

“That’d be me,” Shiro answers, holding the tray out for his dad to take a glass. 

 

As he turns the tray and lemonade towards Keith, his dad says, “Keith, this is my son, Takashi. He’s a couple of years older than you. Three years I think? How old are you Takashi?”

 

“Fourteen in three months.”

 

“Almost three years then. Keith, don’t you want some lemonade?”

 

Keith shakes his head, sharp gaze studying Shiro in a way that makes him want to run back to his room. He’s not used to be eyed with this much scrutiny. Shiro wonders what Keith is looking for. Still. Shiro should make the effort to be friendly right?

 

Sitting down next to Keith, Shiro holds his hand out, “Takashi Shirogane. Call me me Shiro. Everyone does.”

 

Keith glances down at the extended hand. His gaze is slow to come back up. A lot more contemplative too. This close up Shiro can see the strain of his loss around Keith’s eyes and feels his heart twinge in sympathy. He can’t even begin to imagine how Keith must be feeling right now.

 

“Akira Kogane. But everyone calls me Keith.” 

 

Shiro raises an eyebrow at that but he can roll with that. He wonders why and who picked ‘Keith’ for a name when the boy in question slips his smaller hand into Shiro’s.

 

The handshake is tentative but sends a spark of… _something_  running up Shiro’s arm and into his brain. Shiro blinks and gently shakes his head, wondering if it’s static electricity. 

 

“Something wrong?”

 

Shiro opens his mouth to answer his dad’s question but realizes that the older man is talking to Keith. Who is gently rubbing his head, “I just felt something weird.”

 

“Static electricity ma-” Shiro forgets to finish his sentence because he flowers behind his dad are doing something weird. They’re looking less gray than they were half a minute ago. 

 

In fact.

 

They’re looking…

 

“What color is your shirt?”

 

Keith’s awed question makes Shiro’s eyes fall back to the boy, who is frowning pretty intently at him. Shiro glances down at his shirt, which had been a dark, dark shade of gray when he’d put it on, and is turning a rich deep shade of… something? What color is this?

 

 _Holy shit_.

 

Keith is…

 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” His dad asks in concern.

 

Shiro can see the realizing click in Keith’s eyes. A second later his mouth falls open in a shocked and awed “o”. 

 

“He’s my soulmate,” Shiro breathes out, feeling dizzy as the color blossoms slowly around him. The roses, the painting over the fireplace, the color of his dad’s tie. The deep color of Keith’s eyes.

 

His dad gapes at him, then at Keith. “Keith? Is that true?”

 

Keith nods, staring back at Shiro with deepening wonder, “Yeah. Your eyes are so pretty.”

 

With a breathless laugh, Shiro replies, “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a continuation planned for this and I'll get to that soon *fingers crossed*


End file.
